Par-tay!
by Tracey
Summary: Heero learns about a side no one knows about Relena, and the Gundam Girls trick their men into a dance
1. Par-tay! 1: The Note

PAR-TAY! Pt. 1  
  
Relena smiled as she posted up the piece of paper she had. She stapled it onto the school's bulletin board and walked away, smiling, knowing people would love to come to this dance. Only, it wasn't her idea. It had been Laura Snickbick, the school President.   
"Post it, Relena," she commanded.   
"Yes, your majesty," Relena muttered under her breath, not letting Laura hear. She then posted it for her.   
  
*******  
  
"So, who are you going with Hilde?" Dorothy asked, smiling slyly at her friend, but Relena caught up with them before Hilde answered, sighing with relief.   
"Hiya, Rel!" Hilde smiled, grinning, and stuck her tongue out at Dorothy.   
"I was asking who Hilde was asking to the dance. How about you, Rel?" Dorothy asked again, leering at her.   
"Oh," Relena blushed, smoothing out her high school uniform. She pressed down her blue skirt and then tightly clasp her hands together. "Er, well, no, not yet anyway."  
"Ooh, does Relena have someone in mind?" Cathrine teased. She shook her dark brown hair and then her gray eyes lightened up. "And here they come now." She muttered, under her breath.   
  
  
********  
  
"Woah, did you see what Cathrine did?" Duo gasped, staring along with Trowa. Trowa then regained his posture and hit Duo over his head. "She taken, idiot."  
"By who?" Duo asked, rubbing the sore spot over his head.   
"Me. I already asked her to the dance," the 16 year old pilot smirked, staring at Duo. "But I hear Hilde's not taken yet, though some guy was talking about asking her…" That was all Duo needed to hear. He scrambled up and ran towards the girls, then stop in front of Hilde. He asked her something, and the girls' jaws dropped open.   
"You didn't hear someone taking Hilde, did you?" WuFei asked, his arms crossed.   
"Nope," Trowa said lightly, smiling.   
"I'm going to ask Relena." Quatre announced, glancing slightly at Heero. "She's been really nice to me, and well…"  
"Don't look at me, I don't care. I don't like her," Heero said coolly, turning his back and walking away from the group.   
Duo just then returned, a smug look on his face. "I asked Hilde, and then Cathrine and Dorothy looked over at Relena and Sally. Guess those two don't have dates, but then Relena said quite loudly that she's not going with anyone at all. Think she's waiting for Heero to ask her?"  
"I doubt it," WuFei said, watching Heero walk away. He said loudly so Heero could hear, "Heero doesn't like Relena. Go on Quatre, go ask Relena. She's not going to wait for Heero all her life."  
Heero made no effort to turn and smack WuFei, but continued walking like he didn't hear, but…  
'Is it my imagination or is he walking more stiffly than before?' Duo thought, an idea popping into his head, and then he shared it with the others, beckoning the girls to them.  
  
***********  
  
Relena smiled as she reached the bus stop. No one was there, and she had time to read the book she wanted. She pulled out "Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings" (I'm reading it right now…it's pretty good!) and shifted the weight of her backpack. Unfortunately, this caused the seem to rip, and spill her textbooks onto the ground.   
"Oh no!" Relena moaned, and bent down to pick them up, not noticing the shadow of another figure above her.  
  
*********  
  
'Yeah, right, WuFei, I like Relena,' Heero thought, walking home. 'If I did, I'd—I'd probably carry her books home for her or something like that! And it won't happen!'  
He was almost at his house across from the bus stop when he saw a girl in his school's uniform bending over to pick up her textbooks. He walked up to her, hearing cursing coming from her.   
"Stupid, god-damned books, always falling, baka!" She cursed, "Should've gotten the new backpack when you had the chance, but noooooo you had to wait until this happened."  
"Uh, you okay?" Heero asked softly, trying not to scare her. She jumped and the books spilled out again. She looked up to glare at him—but instead of another girl he saw Relena.   
"RELENA?" Heero asked, sputtering, surprised. "Since when do you know those curses?"  
"Heero?" Relena asked, squinting in the sunlight. "What are you doing here?"  
"Never mind," he said, helping her pick up the books. His hand rested on the book she was reading.   
"Are you enjoying it?"  
"Excuse me?" Relena asked, startled, to see he was holding Tolken's Lord of the Rings.   
"Are you enjoying the book?" He asked again, a soft smile playing on his lips.   
"Yes," Relena answered, placing everything hastily back into her demented bag. "Thanks for helping."  
Heero was shocked; he never saw this side of Relena. She was usually so quiet and shy. Here, she was up front and loud, almost like she acted that way on purpose.   
He then realized that she had a Korn choker and had Blink 182 stickers over her binders.   
"Korn?" He asked, frowning. "Since when do you like them?" He felt like he never knew this girl: that he just met her for the first time.   
"Well, since I heard one of their songs…and same with Blink. I really like them, but need to listen to them on CD's or Millardo would kill me," laughed Relena, tossing her honey-coloured hair over her shoulder.   
"You hair—?" Heero sputtered, staring at it. "There's red in it!"  
"Did I just hear the Great Perfect Soldier stutter?" Relena teased. "Yes, I streaked my hair with Kool-Aid."  
Heero was speechless. Then he blurted out what had been on his mind, "why are you so shy and here you are so…so, loud!?"  
"I guess I've never gotten to allow people to see my wild side. I'm always branded as 'Miss Relena Peacecraft, heir to Sank Kingdom', and never as 'Relena Darlian, the Vice Foreign Minister's daughter'," Relena laughed, her voice sounding so innocent. "I want people to know I'm not a little school girl that does everything people ask. I'm not innocent. But I'm also not too loud or a slut. I just want to have fun, Heero."  
Heero stared at her. Confessing? Her? The truth? 'No way,' Heero thought, shocked.   
"Are you really like this?" Heero gapped at her.   
"Ask me to the dance and you'll find out," Relena said slyly, and Heero couldn't resist that charm and flirtatious smile.   
"Relena, would you go to the dance with me?"   
"Gladly, Heero, gladly," she said, then began to read again, wrinkling her nose as she got into the book.   
Heero then walked along, almost home. He fell onto his couch, and thought about Relena. He knew they could wear whatever they wanted to the dance, and he was afraid of this. 'What is she going to wear?' He thought, thinking of later tomorrow night, Saturday. Relena would be waiting, with a surprise. Then he groaned.   
"I can't believe! She half-tricked me!" Heero cried, slapping a hand over his eyes. "I have to sing a duet in front of the whole gym with her!"  
  
********  
  
Relena smiled serenely as she got Heero to go to the dance with her. 'Guess he'll learn to sing soon enough,' she thought, as the bus pulled up and she began her way home.   
  
********  
  
THE PIECE OF PAPER THAT RELENA POSTED UP:  
  
WELCOME ONE AND ALL! THERE WILL BE A DANCE TOMORROW AT NIGHT IN THE GYM AT 8:00 PM. ALL THOSE COMING WITH A DATE ARE REQUIRED TO SING A DUET, AND THE STUDENT COUNCIL WILL ONE BY ONE (ALONG WITH FRIENDS IF WANTED) A SONG IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL. SEE YOU TOMORROW NIGHT, ALONG WITH YOUR DATE!  
  
  
Wadda think? The next part is coming soon, which is the party scene! Hope you enjoy! 


	2. Par-tay! 2: The Dance

  
Par-tay! Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the characters, I just uh, borrow them for the experiments (MWAHAHAHA!! GW group sweatdrops) and use them for my inventions…  
By the way, TROWA AND CATHRINE ARE NOT BROTHER AND SISTER. FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS, THINGS LIKE THIS SLIP MY MIND EASILY!  
  
  
Heero groaned again and called Duo and Quatre three-way.   
"They did it to you too, didn't they?" He asked them when they both answered.   
"Too?" Duo laughed. "Man, who caught the Perfect Soldier in their trap?"  
"Relena Peacecraft," Heero said, grabbing a coke from his fridge.   
"Relena?" Sputtered Quatre. It sounded like he choked on something. "Relena?"  
"Yeah," Heero sighed. "And you'll never guess what she was wearing too."  
"A really tight shirt and mini?" Laughed Duo, and Quatre smirked.   
"Dorothy was wearing that when she asked me," Quatre interrupted.   
"Dorothy? Can't believe it!" Heero cried out. "Anyway, Relena had on a Korn choker and her binders were covered in Blink 182 stickers. Next thing you know she's going to announce that she's going to see a Limp Bizket concert! Or maybe even marrying Fred Durst!"  
Duo and Quatre burst out laughing, and soon Heero was joining them.   
"Anyway, I have to go…it's getting late and Hilde wants to take me clothe shopping tomorrow morning." Duo announced.   
"'Bye Duo," Quatre said, and then he said, "I better go too. See you tomorrow Heero. Duo!"  
"Yeah?"  
"You guys come over at noon. Bring WuFei and Trowa too, I have to talk to you guys," Quatre said, his words rushing out quickly.   
"Okay, see you Q-man," Duo smiled, and Heero ended his part with a "Hnn."  
  
*************   
  
Heero was walking up to the front door with Trowa to Quatre's. They had met on the bus, and had seen WuFei pass them on his motorcycle.   
"I wonder…do you think there's a reason why Quatre made us learn those dance moves? Or was it because his little sister just likes N Sync?" Trowa mused aloud.   
"Oh…my…I'M GONNA KILL QUATRE!!" Heero shouted, scaring a bunch of old ladies walking the other way.   
"Huh?" Trowa asked, glancing at Heero.   
"Quatre's on the student council!" Heero spat, angrily. "It was all a trick to help him with his dance!"  
Trowa's mouth dropped open.   
  
***********  
  
It was almost eight and Relena was still running around her room, trying to find the right outfit for tonight.   
She finally decided with Hilde and Sally and Dorothy over the phone what she'd wear. But, quickly changed into something Er—less revealing for a normal party, or else Heero think she's a slut.  
She chose baby blue drawstrings and a tight pink tank top. She had on her Korn choker and quickly searched her room for her sweatshirt, with Limp Bizket imprinted on the back.   
She found it under her bed, along with her knee-boots.   
"So that's where they were!" She said, smiling, pulling them out. "oh, well, too late to change now…I'll just wear my platforms…"  
Relena finally made it to the door without Millardo popping up and telling her to change. She was almost at the door and out when his voice called out, "RELENA!"  
Relena jumped and turned to see her brother fuming. "Ahh, hi bro."  
"Relena," he paused, his anger seeming to disappear. A smile appeared on his face. "Be back by eleven, okay?"  
"Huh?" Relena asked startled, but nodded before dashing out the door.  
"She's growing up so fast," he sighed, then turned back to the living room. "Be careful, little Sis."  
  
**********  
  
Heero groaned inwardly as he arrived at the dance. He wasn't looking forward to this one but anymore. When Trowa pulled open the door, he was afraid to find Relena in a mini and low-cut belly, but she wasn't anywhere.   
"We have to go to the staff room," Quatre informed them. "Everyone's there getting ready."  
They all groaned simultaneously, and then followed Quatre. He opened the door and one of their teachers ushered them into a separate room.   
"You boys can go back to the dance. We'll call you on stage, when you're needed. Oh, and you and your date should have a song picked out." She said, crisply, and stalked away, leaving the boys gapping wordlessly at her.   
"I'm serious, if I don't die of humiliation, I'll kill you Quatre," Duo laughed, and did a little spin.   
"Save your moves for later, Duo," WuFei said, glaring. "We need our energy to strangle Quatre later."  
Quatre began to sweat, and began backing away from the group and to the door… "Uh, guys! I think I hear the music starting! Let's go!' he said in a very nervous, high, squeaky voice.   
  
********  
  
Relena and her friends were up first, singing. She was very nervous, and hoped she didn't forget any words.   
The curtains opened to the whole grade eleven and twelve population. 'Oh my God. I never knew there were that many of us,' Relena thought in horror, but then placed herself for the beginning of the song.   
The music flared up.   
  
Relena: Do you still remember, how we used to be?  
Feeling together, believing in whatever  
My love has said to me,  
Both of us were dreamers  
Young love in the sun,  
Felt like my Savior, my spirit I gave to you  
We'd only just begun.  
  
Hilde, Sally, Cathrine, Dorothy: Hasta Manana, Always be mine  
  
All: Viva forever, I'll be waiting,  
Everlasting, like the sun,  
Live Forever, for the moment,  
Ever searching for the sun  
  
Relena: Yes, I still remember, ever whispered word,  
The touch of you skin, giving life from within,  
Like a love song that I'd heard,  
Slipping through our fingers, like the hands of time,  
Promises made, every memory saved,  
Has reflections in my mind  
  
Hilde, Sally, Cathrine, Dorothy: Hasta Manana, Always be mine  
  
Relena walks off stage and searches the crowd for Heero, finding him leaning against the wall, trying not to look at her.  
  
All: Viva forever, I'll be waiting,  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment,  
Ever searching for the sun  
  
Relena: But we're all alone now, was it just a dream?  
Feelings untold, they will never be sold,  
And the secret's safe with me  
  
Hilde, Sally, Cathrine and Dorothy: Hasta Manana, always be mine  
  
Relena turns her back on Heero and walks back to the stage.  
  
All: Viva forever, I'll be waiting,  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment,  
Ever searching for the sun  
  
(fading)  
  
They bowed and smiled. Relena turned around quickly to blow a kiss, but stopped when she saw the Heero was staring at her, understanding in his eyes.   
'Had the song have that much of an effect on him?' She thought, taking her Spice Girl CD back from the DJ.  
She walked off stage with her friends and waited for Quatre's turn, only to be surprised when all GW pilots went up on stage. Then she noticed that they were all wearing the same outfit: white cargo's and button down shirts.   
  
All: Show me the meaning of being lonely!  
  
Duo: So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
  
Trowa: So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe  
Nights of light so soon become  
  
Quatre: Wild and free, I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me…  
  
All turn around, and begin to walk to their girls, who are standing in front of them, looking shocked. Heero bends down and looks Relena in the eye.  
  
Heero: Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart  
  
WuFei (shockingly): Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze  
  
Duo:Guilty roads to an endless love (he bends to talk to Hilde, and then winks)  
There's no control  
Are you with me now?  
  
Quatre: Your every wish, will be done  
They tell me…  
  
All: Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart  
  
Repeat chorus…  
  
Heero: There's no where to run, I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart, body and soul,  
How can it be you're asking me to feel  
The things you never show?  
Ooooh….  
  
Duo:You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
All: Chorus, repeated until end.  
  
Everyone bursts into applause, like they did for Relena and her friends and the people in between them. Then, the DJ announced that one person from every group must go up and do another song.  
Relena gasped, and shouted along with many others, "WHAT?!" While some calmly took on the challenge.   
Relena chose a special song that she liked, and smiled at the lyrics. 'Will he notice me after this?' She thought, and then lifted her head high.   
Heero, on the other hand, was chosen by his friends to go up. He chose a song he liked. Told about his feelings for Relena…or his lied feelings, at least. He was up first.   
  
Heero: Don't think that you got me girl,  
Don't think you can tame me and change me  
Don't think that it's all because of you  
  
Just because I don't run around  
Just because we're forever together  
Don't think of a four letter word to use  
  
So what if I just don't want anybody else but you?  
So what if you're all I ever really wanna do?  
I know what you're thinking, but it doesn't make it true…  
BELIEVE ME BABY…  
  
I'm not in love, no not at all  
What makes you think, you made me fall?  
I slip, but no, I'm not in love  
What if I just can't sleep at night?  
I see your face in the starry sky,  
So high above  
But girl, I'm not in love  
  
Don't think that you got it made,  
Don't think it's that easy to keep me,  
Never know it could all just fade away  
  
So what if I don't want anybody else but you?  
So what if you're all I really wanna do?  
I know what you're thinking but it doesn't make it true…  
BELIEVE ME BABY…  
  
I'm not in love, no not at all  
What makes you think, you made me fall?  
I slip, but no, I'm not in love  
What if I just can't sleep at night?  
I see your face in the starry sky,  
So high above  
But girl, I'm not in love  
  
So what if my heart just skips a beat?  
What if I loose a little sleep?  
  
I'm not in love, no not at all  
What makes you think, you made me fall?  
I slip, but no, I'm not in love  
What if I just can't sleep at night?  
I see your face in the starry sky,  
So high above  
But girl, I'm not in love (3x, until fade)  
  
Heero got an uproar, and saw Relena's face. She was torn between anger and happiness. The song was saying he DID like her, but he didn't want to admit it.  
  
Relena was up next, and then it was their duet…  
  
  
Okay, I know I'm leaving you guys with a cliff hanger, but I haven't chosen Relena's song yet, and I'm still typing it up, but I'll try to get it out again tonight. Hope you enjoy it so far!  
By the way, these were the songs in order:  
  
Viva Forever, the Spice Girls  
As Long As You Love Me, Backstreet Boys  
I'm Not In Love, BB Mak  
  
I do not own these songs (pouts), I just use them. 


	3. Par-tay! 3: The Kiss

Par-tay! Part 3  
  
Relena watched Heero bow and walk off stage. She turned to Hilde. "Hilde, did Heero just say what I thought he said??"  
"That song was so convincing!" Hilde nodded. "He loves you!"  
Relena felt dizzy, and then decided to tell the DJ to wait a couple more songs, but she didn't get to him in time.   
"Next is Ms. Relena Peacecraft, singing a surprise song," the DJ announced, and a slightly shaking Relena got on stage. She was freezing, so she put on her Limp Bizket sweatshirt. She went into position, and waited for the music. Still, when it came on, her cue wasn't there…  
  
Look at me, you may think you see who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, it's as if I play a part  
Now I see, if I wear a mask  
I can fool the world, but not my heart  
  
Who is that girl I see?  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
  
I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
  
Who is that girl I see?  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?  
When will me reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
  
There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need to know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
  
I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection  
Who I am inside?  
  
Relena bowed and walked off stage, hoping Heero caught all that. Quatre was up next. (Ooh, I'm going to like this!), with Dorothy singing a duet with him.   
  
Quatre: Was I dumb?   
Or was I blind?   
Or did my heart just loose its mind?   
Why did I go and throw our perfect dream away?  
  
Dorothy: Looking back, I'll never know   
How I ever let you go,   
But destiny could see,  
We deserve to have another day  
  
Together: Love led us here  
Right back to where we belong  
We followed a star,   
And here we are,   
Now heaven seems so near,   
Love led us here  
  
Quatre: Now I know that life can take you by surprise and sweep you off your feet   
  
Dorothy: Did this happen to us?  
  
Together: Or are we just dreaming?  
Love led us here  
Right back to where we belong  
We followed a star,   
And here we are,   
Now heaven seems so near,   
Love led us here  
  
  
Quatre: So take my hand,  
  
Dorothy: And have no fear,  
  
Together: We'll be all right,  
Love led us here  
  
They then kissed on stage, blushing, and smiled. They waved and got off. Then it was Duo and Hilde, who sang Donna Lewis and Richard Marx's At the Beginning (from the Anastasia soundtrack). Trowa and Cathrine sang Brian Adams and Mel C's Where you're gone. WuFei and Sally sang (together, too!) Toni Braxton and Kenny G's That somebody was you. Heero and Relena were up next.  
  
They stood facing each other. They didn't care about the people around them, or the teachers, or the DJ. They were focused on each other; their words.  
  
Relena:   
There are times   
I swear I know you're here   
When I forget about my fears   
Feeling you my dear   
Watching over me   
My hopes seeks   
Of what the future will bring   
When you wrap me in your wings   
And take me   
  
Where you are   
Where you and I will breathe together   
Once again   
We'll be dancing in the moonlight just like   
We used to do   
And you'll be smiling back at me   
Only then will I be free   
When I can be   
Where you are  
  
Heero:  
And I can see your face   
Your kiss I still can taste   
Not a memory erased   
Relena:  
Oh, I see your star   
Shining down on me   
And I'd do anything   
  
Heero and Relena:  
If I could just   
Be right there   
Where you are   
  
Relena:  
Where you and I will breathe together   
Once again   
  
Together:  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight just like   
We used to do   
Relena:  
And you'll be smiling back at me   
  
Heero:  
(And you'll be smiling back at me)   
  
Relena:  
Only then will I be free   
Then I will be free   
So take me where you are   
  
Heero:  
Now baby there are times when selfishly   
I'm wishing that you were here with me   
So I could wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see   
(What you mean)   
That every night while you are dreaming   
I'm here to guard you from a fall  
  
Together:  
And every night I feel alone   
I close my eyes and dream of   
Where you are   
Where you and I will breathe together   
(And we will breather together, baby)   
Once again   
We'll be dancing in the moonlight just like   
(We'll be dancing in the moonlight)   
We used to do   
(And you'll be smiling back at me)   
And you'll be smiling back at me   
Only then will I be free   
Then I will be free   
Together:  
Baby I still believe   
(I've got to believe)   
I still believe   
I will touch you that sweet day   
(That sweet day)   
That you take me there   
Where you are   
(Where you are, Ooh)   
I still believe   
(I've got to believe)   
I still believe   
I will touch you that sweet day   
(That sweet day)   
That you take me there   
Where you are   
(Where you are, Ooh, where you are)   
I still believe   
(I've got to believe)   
I still believe   
(I'll always be waiting here)   
That sweet day   
(That sweet day)   
Where you are   
(Only wanna be where you are)   
(Oh I still believe)  
  
They were still looking at each other when the song ended. People were hollering and whistling. Everyone thought they sang together wonderfully (haha, big words!) and were perfect.   
"Way to go, Yuy!" Duo was yelling, until Hilde, with tears in her eyes for joy, turned around and planted a big smack on Duo. Dorothy and Quatre kissed too, and so did Trowa and Cathrine (remember, not brother and sister!). Sally thought WuFei wouldn't kiss her, but in the end her surprised her by kissing her.   
"For being my woman!" WuFei said, and for once, Sally Po didn't mind.   
"Heero, that was," Relena said softly, finding the right words, "beautiful."  
"Yeah," he replied, "beautiful. Like you." It took him this long to tell her how he felt, and one song was going to help.   
"Do you mean that?" She whispered, but they could hear each other perfectly clear over the noise.   
"Yes," Heero answered, and they leaned in close for the kiss. Their kiss as sweet and passionate, like any first kiss by your true love should be.   
They didn't hear the cat-calls and whistling from friends, and they didn't see the teachers wiping tears away from their eyes, or the DJ put on another song. They were happy right where they were. On stage. Kissing the one they loved. 


End file.
